


I keep my umbrella dry for you, my love

by LoveGeek15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, One-Shot, POV Bokuto Koutarou, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: > “Hmm,” Bokuto taps his chin with one finger, pretending to think about the answer. “You see, Akaashi, today’s the first day of the raining season.”> “I know,” Akaashi deadpans with a small quirk of his mouth, “that’s why I gave you an umbrella, Bokuto-san.”________________________________________________________________________________________________Moments like these will probably be lost in the future, but for now, Bokuto will cherish them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	I keep my umbrella dry for you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> A love letter to bokuaka as told from Bokuto's perspective
> 
> We’re just going to assume Akaashi’s workplace is near the MSBY gym, aight? 
> 
> i just want bokuaka and im sure you want some too :)

Walking in the rain is probably the best feeling ever. Well, almost as good as getting a sick straight or cut-throat cross shot, but it comes pretty close. 

And it doesn’t rain a lot either, so that feeling feels extra special. 

Practice ended earlier than expected, which was a shame. Bokuto tried asking his teammates, mostly his orange headed apprentice, Hinata or his awesome setter, ‘Tsumu, but they were both busy that day so practice  _ literally _ ended.

He tries not to let this loss hit him so hard. Actually, if he thinks about it, this is a blessing in disguise. He still has enough energy to run around the block, probably two laps if the crowds are a little thinner today.

The dark skies and the soaking windows don’t hint enough to the energetic hitter until he swings the doors open at the front. 

“Rain!” He laughs, turning to Hinata, who’s wearing a similar if not a little tense expression as him. “It’s raining!”

“Damn, I should’ve checked the weather on the news today,” ‘Tsumu sighs, taking out his phone. “I forgot to bring an umbrella.”

“Shame,” another, sterner voice scoffs, walking ahead of the three of them. Bokuto knows Omi-kun drives home everyday after practice, but the presence of his golden yellow umbrella at his side seems to  **contradict** his routine. 

“Are you going to walk in the rain?” Bokuto asks, tilting his head. Is he going to enjoy the rainy weather too? That would be extra cool! He could walk with him to his place before-

“No.”

Bokuto blinks. Ah, he should’ve expected that. “Oh,” he deflates, glancing at ‘Tsumu. He’s pretty sure something happened between him and Omi. There was a lot of… of……. what’s the word again?

Hinata pokes at his shoulder and beckons him to ear level, which he does. “I think there’s something wrong with Atsumu-san and Sakusa-san.”

To which Bokuto replies with a heavy nod. There’s  _ totally _ something going on. Too many quick glances when the other does something. Kind of like-!

“Atsumu-san!” Hinata whisper-shouts, shoving the blond. “Escort Sakusa-san to his car!”

Bokuto watches the setter’s expression morph into one of  **incredulousness** . “What?! No!” he whisper-shouts back, slapping Hinata’s hand away from him. “Why would I ever wanna do that?”

His apprentice glances up at him with a look that kind of says,  _ Bokuto-san, please help me knock some sense into our setter _ .

“Because it’s what teammates do!” Bokuto claims proudly, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “We offer our help whenever we can!”

“But he’s just walkin ta his car?” ‘Tsumu squints at him then behind him, probably at Omi if he’s right with his  **conjecture** . 

“And it’s very far away because of the big party down the road! People park wherever it’s closest, which is here! What if he trips or falls? Or the rain overwhelms him and someone needs to calm him down? You’re the best at that ‘Tsumu!”

He glances at him and Hinata, who was nodding along with his words. “Yer jokin’ right?”

“Nope!” Hinata answers for him, a bright smile on his face. With a final shove, their setter is out in the rain, stumbling before spinning around at them. Hinata cups his mouth with one hand, the other taking out his own phone from his pocket. “Don’t run too fast or you’ll slip, Atsumu-san!”

‘Tsumu mutters something under his breath, maybe  _ I’m pretty sure yer wrong _ , but the rain seems to be picking up, so he starts jogging over to the safety of Omi’s umbrella.

Bokuto proudly pats Hinata’s shoulder. “Hinata! Where are you going after this?”

“I have to meet with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, Bokuto-san!” 

“Ooh, say hi to Tsukki for me!” He waves goodbye, walking backwards into the rain. Hinata waves back before going back on his phone. 

When the first few droplets hit his forehead, the feeling comes back. The sound of the rain hitting his jacket and the smell that comes with it is a welcoming presence in his mind. And so he spins around in it, letting the rainwater soak his jacket, his hair, his bag. His feet carry him to the familiar office building like a bird migrating back home.

Once he actually feels dizzy enough that he might’ve fallen over if he wasn’t paying attention, he stops spinning and allows the rain to hit his face as he walks the last block and waits under the awning of this office building. He should ask if he used some words right, he likes asking about difficult words.

Bokuto doesn’t have to wait long when the doors open slightly and a pair of turquoise eyes peek to the side.

He instantly grins at the man, blurting his name for the world to hear. “Akaashi~!”

The smaller man props the door open and leans back on the frame, crossing his arms. He scans him up and down, unimpressed. “Bokuto-san, why are you completely soaked? I gave you an umbrella for a reason.”

“Hmm,” Bokuto taps his chin with one finger, pretending to think about the answer. “You see, Akaashi, today’s the first day of the raining season.”

“I know,” Akaashi deadpans with a small quirk of his mouth, “that’s why I gave you an umbrella, Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah!” Bokuto nods enthusiastically, rummaging through his bag that’s equally soaked. He pulls out a lovingly wrapped umbrella and raises it proudly at him. “I have it right here!”

Akaashi glances between the umbrella and himself before sighing and grabbing onto the umbrella. “And you didn’t use it because…?”

“Well one,” Bokuto says, pointing a finger up, “It’s the first day of the rainy season and I wanted to enjoy the rain.”

“But you could’ve-”

“Uh-uh,” Bokuto shakes his head, stopping the other with an open palm. “No buts, I’m not done yet.”

Raising an eyebrow, Akaashi nods for him to continue. 

“Two,” Bokuto points two fingers up, “I didn’t want the umbrella to get wet.”

Akaashi raises both of his eyebrows in surprise before scrunching his face in fake interest, his hand covering the bottom half of his face as he nods along. “Okay,” Akaashi mumbles into his hand.

“And three,” Bokuto points three fingers up, taking the umbrella and popping it open, his other hand opened up to his partner. “I wanted to share it with you!”

Akaashi drops his hand. He gapes up at Bokuto, the umbrella, and his hand. Slowly, he points back into the office building. “Let me save some things. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Okay!” Bokuto nods, watching Akaashi disappear back in the building. He probably hasn’t eaten lunch yet, he’s always so busy during this time of the week. Maybe they can stop by a ramen place nearby.

Bokuto keeps all these thoughts to himself, not wanting to disturb the music of water, as he likes to call it. Simple, just like he is, a simple ace. Yeah.

“Bokuto-san,” he hears from behind him as the doors shut with a push. “Where to?”

He opens his palm again to Akaashi. “I think I passed by a ramen shop while walking here.”

Akaashi seems busy, his brows furrowed slightly as he checks through his bag, but with one glance at his hand, he grabs on and continues his search. “Hagaya?”

“I think so.”

When Akaashi finds his phone, he sighs in relief and smiles. “I’ve been there before. It’s pretty good.”

“If you like it, then I’ll like it,” Bokuto elbows Akaashi with their linked arms. 

“Okay, okay,” Akaashi rolls his eyes, pulling them towards the shop. “But if you don’t like what you ordered, I’m not trading mine for yours.”

“Keiji~...” Bokuto pouts, dragging his weight but still covering Akaashi’s head. 

The shorter of the two pulls him with more force, steadying the umbrella over both of their heads. He raises an eyebrow, his lip twitching and trying not to grin. “Koutarou~?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Bokuto inhales sharply, his hand clutching his jacket above his heart. “Keiji! My heart!”

He slaps his shoulder playfully, a small frown on his face as he turns away. “Stop that, I’ve said your name multiple times before.”

“I know!” Bokuto laughs, tapping his forehead on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Still, I keep falling in love when you say it.”

A soft blush spreads on Akaashi’s face as he looks down at Bokuto. They’ve stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, only three people passing them since this street isn’t as busy and nobody wants to be outside in this weather. But all of that doesn’t matter, as their world shrinks to just the two of them in their little bubble under their umbrella, their hands intertwined. 

Bokuto loves these moments, when he catches Akaashi off guard. Because afterward he gets- ah. There it is.

Akaashi’s soft smile and small laugh. He adds the extra head shake and shoving his head off his shoulder.

Without another word, they make their way to the ramen shop he already forgot the name of.

Walking in the rain is probably the best feeling ever. Well, almost as good as seeing the most beautiful smile or sharing a bowl of spicy shoyu ramen with your husband, but it comes pretty close.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi tells him that yes, he used the bolded words correctly :)
> 
> god i love them. well, hopefully this makes sense, I wrote this really late at night and im just posting this without looking over it 
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> talk haikyuu with me on twitter! @lovegeek15


End file.
